


Nuptials

by Ballum_19



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballum_19/pseuds/Ballum_19
Summary: Ben and Callum plan their Nuptials
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Nuptials

**Author's Note:**

> Because we didn’t get the scene of Callum planning his Nuptials I thought I’d write a short sweet scene of them both.   
> Hope you like it :)

“Babe, should we have the party at the vic?”

“Well of course, unless you want it somewhere else that is”

Callum thought for a second 

“What about the Albert?”

Ben sat down opposite Callum, 

“What the place where we both popped the question eh?”

“It’d be dead romantic though, but we can have it at the vic if you really want to”

Ben smiled and took Callum’s hands in his own 

“All I want is you to be happy Cal, and if you want it in the Vic, we’ll have it in the Vic”

Callum was so in love, he couldn’t wait to marry Ben, of course they weren’t going to get married for a few months, but the planning of their wedding was beautiful and it was romantic, plus it meant that they could spend more time together. 

“I really think we should have it in the Albert, I think it would just mean more to the both of us.”

Ben smiled and leaned over to kiss Callum on the lips. 

“Perfect babe, I can’t wait to marry you Callum Highway”

Callum smiled, “and I can’t wait to marry you either Ben Mitchell” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments much appreciated


End file.
